


Tennis Love

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love?"She asked, her eyes looking down at the ground.The rain pelting their bodies,but he still held her wrist preventing her from leaving. Turning her around to face him, their eyes clashed,"love is this."He crashed his lips on hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Before school happenings

Kagome didn't know when it started, but she was playing tennis again. When her mom and divorced she made sure she had no interest at all in it. Seems like she couldn't escape tennis, but she didn't mind all that much. Kagome had lost her mom, little brother, and grandfather in the shrine fire that Inuyasha caused.

Inuyasha had killed them right in front of her, making her watch every signal thing. Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach and want to cry. He told her since he had the jewel, she was no use to her, and that she had no reason to live. Kagome had nightmares of that night to this vary day. But she didn't want to worry her father so she smiled. She was still hurting inside, that was a given, but she had to be strong. She was going to live, and make Inuyasha one day regret what he did to her.

Yes, Kagome was going to prove him wrong. She would live, and she did have family still, her brother Ryoma, who stayed with her father when their parents divorced, and her father. She was going to start living with them again. And that was were she was right now. In her new room, and in a new house. Her brother had yet to come home, and she had already unpacked.

She had put all of her books on her three bookshelves that were all filled, in the corner of the room by her closet was an easel, along with her desk right next to the easel. The desk was neat and had separate stands for pencils, pens, markers, and other things for drawings. By her desk there was all her sport material. She had a pair of ice skates, roller blades, tennis racket, and her tennis balls. All in all her room was pretty much done...all that she had left to do was wait for the rest of the boxes to be delivered. She should have three more boxes, but she had to wait.

Since she had done all she could Nanako told her something that had to be done today. She had to go and register for school and meet Ryoma after his practice then walk home together. Nanako told Ryoma that she was going to meet him after tennis practice. She said she would show her were the school was then, would have to be on her way. (To let you know school is already out. They are doing to give her a tour while she is there, and by the time the tourer is done, Ryoma's practice should be over.)

"Ne, Nana-chan, " Kagome stated, addressing her cousin, who turned to her with a puzzled look on her face. Kagome smiled inwardly, Nanako probably wasn't expecting her to give her a nickname like she did with Ryoma.

"Nana-chan?" Nanako asked, she was clearly confused. Kagome and her weren't that close, to be honest she was kinda nervous to be around the girl. She was pretty and her personality made you want to be around her. Nanako was sorta jealous, shaking her head she tried to rid herself of such thoughts.

Kagome's face broke out into a smile as put her hands behind her back, " Yeah, Nana-chan. It's cute! Right?" She gave Nanako a teasing wink before she started to hum lightly.

"Hai!" Nanako smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"So Nana-chan, since we don't know each other that well, I was hoping this weekend we could go shopping and get to know each other..is that ok?" She asked, smile still in place as her blue eyes shinned.

Nanako nodded, "Hai, that would be fun! I know a couple places that you would adore."

"Really?" Kagome was curious on what the stores were. Kagome wasn't a big shopping type of person, but she did like shopping every so often. And she did like clothes, she just didn't like spending all day walking around going store to store for hours on end. IT was rather annoying to her.

'Hai! There are some good drawing stores here, I heard from Aunty that you like to draw. There are also some good cake shops here!"Nanako smiled, her Aunt had told her that Kagome had a soft spot for sweets, and judging by the look the crossed her face when she mentioned cake, her aunt was right on the dot.

Kagome broke out into a smile, her eyes sparkling, " I can't wait!" after that they both talked about little things, but before long they both lapsed into silence. Sighing Kagome looked at Nanak from the side of her eyes. She guessed she might as well ask about Ryoma, he hasn't been mailing her like he used too.

"Nanako? How has Ryoma been. He hasn't been calling or mailing me any letters in the last couple of months." Kagome asked braking the silence, her voice soft.

Nanako gave a small smile."Ryoma is a Seigaku regular. He has been fine at the most part. He has become a great tennis player." Nanako answered her question. "Well we're here. I have to get going."Nanako said as they arrived in front of the school, and waved goodbye to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the school entrance for a moment, and took in how big the school was compared to her old one. Letting out a sigh she walked in and headed to the school building entrance, it took her a while to locate the office of the school, but when Kagome found it she went in and saw a secretary at the front desk. The woman had red hair that went to her shoulders, wore a white top, and she had green eyes and freckles covering her cheeks.

"Excuse me miss. I'm going to be a new student her and need a schedule and a uniform." Kagome told the secretary that was now looking at her.

The secretary gave Kagome a smile."You must be Miss Kagome Echizen. Am I right."she asked as Kagome nodded. She seemed nice, and had the air of friendlessness around her.

The secretary went and grabbed a bag and a piece of paper that was on top of it and waked over to me and gave them to Kagome."Here is your uniform and schedule. My name is Kisa Tajika and I will be showing you around the school and where other things are." she said with a smile and beckoned Kagome to fallow her.

"This will be your home room, Miss Yamnai is your teacher's name. She is really strict when it comes to class attendance, but other wise she is very nice." Kisa said pointing to the room. " and next is English with Mr. Inaire . He is an ok teacher. He doesn't like anyone slacking off, or sleeping while he is in the room. The third class is with some of the upperclassmen. It is Japanese legends. The teacher is Mr. Katari. He is the strictest of all the teachers. He wears and emotionless mask, and can scare anyone. Just don't get one his bad side and you will do fine."she said the last part in a stern voice.

"Your third class is Physics with the upperclassmen again. And your final class is with the upperclassmen again for advanced calculus." Kisa said finishing up her tour inside the school.

"Why do I have so many classed with upperclassmen?" Kagome asked. Kisa smiled when she asked.

"You have one of the highest scores when you took the entrance exams. The only thing that is holding you back to skipping a whole grade is English."Kisa told her with a big smile one her face.

"Well now should I show you the tour of where the clubs meet and such?"she asked, and Kagome sighed but nodded anyway.

* * *

**Ten minutes later.**

Kisa had shown Kagome where certain clubs meet and what clubs she could join. They were stopped talking when they reached the tennis courts where there the tennis club was practicing. They stopped for a minute when Kisa started to explain what was going on here, but she was cut short when one of the tennis club members came running through the gate holding his hand over his mouth heading towards the drinking fountain. Kagome and Kisa both sweatdroped.

"Miss Tajika what do I do the pleasure of you coming to the tennis courts." asked coach Ryuzaki coming up from behind them, with Tezuka by her side.

Kisa smiled at the woman."I was showing a new student around. We are just passing through." she told the woman as she gestured her head to Kagome.

The woman's eyes shifted to Kagome. "Kagome I would like you to meet Couch Ryuzaki . This is Kagome Echizen." Kisa said introducing them to each other.

Kagome bowed to the older woman " um.. It's a pleasure meeting you."...

"...Echizen... Are you related to Ryoma." she asked. When she did, it caught a certain captain's attention that was next to her.

"Um. Yes I'm his older sister. I have been living with my mother until recently. I have moved back her and started living with them again." Kagome told them as they took a couple of seconds to absorb the information. They kinda looked shocked. Kagome mentally laughed, she guessed they weren't expecting him to have a sister.

"Are you going to be staying, for the last ten minuted of practice?" Ryuzaki asked her. Kaome nodded. "Yes I want to see how much Ryoma has improved on his tennis."Kagome told them with a smile on her face. Ryuzaki nodded, and told Tezuka to go on in and she would stay with her while practice was still going on, ans she also told Kisa she was free to leave, and she would keep Kagome company.

"So Kagome do you play tennis?"Ryuzaki asked kagome as she watched a march between Ryoma and Momoshiro.

"Yes. My dad was the one who taught me tennis. The same with Ryoma. I love playing tennis. Before Ryoma and my parents divorced Ryoma and I would always see who could get the strongest. We made a promise to each other. We both said we would one day challenge each other as a pro tennis player, and see who is strongest." Kagome told the coach.

The couch gave a smirk. And thought that sounded just like Ryoma." That does sound like him." the couch said voicing her thoughts. Kagome smiled at this."Yah you are right." They stopped their conversation when they saw that everyone was clearing out, and the only ones left were the regulars, and that was because Tezuka was talking to them. When he was done talking they all left the courts.

"Hey who is that next to grandma huh?" Momoshiro asked as they exited the courts and getting the other regular's attention while doing so.

The regulars turned to see a girl about their age talking to the coach. They also saw that Ryoma was making his was to them and they fallowed suit.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, forgetting what Nanako told him this morning.

Kagome sighed then said."Did you forget that I had to register today. Nanako said she told you." She should of guessed this was going to happen. He did tend to forget things a lot.

Ryoma blinked trying to remember. But he shook his head. Kagome sighed yet again." Come on lets just get going home. Nana-chan said dinner should be ready by the time your practice was over and walked home." Kagome informed him, while noticing the other regulars staring at her, but she. ignored it, even though she though a couple of them were cute.

Kagome saw that the regulars were still staring at her so she turned her attention to them and smiled." I guess I should introduced myself. My name is Kagome Echizen, and I'm Ryoma's older sister." she said as she introduced herself, smile still in place.

"I didn't know O'chibi had a sister. Why didn't you start at the same time as O'chibi did ..Nya?" Eiji asked. He was curious, and when he was curious there was no stopping him.

"I live with our mother, and have just recently moved back in with him and our father." Kagome smiled, she knew she was going to be repeating that a lot in the next few months.

"Anyway, we should probably head home. Nanako said she wanted us home right away." Kagome told him, as she looked at Ryoma in the eyes and silently told him to lead the way, and so he did.

Most of the Regulars watched as the siblings walked away and to the locker room. As Ryoma walked in to change, Kagome waited outside for him.

Momo then spoke, "Man, she's cute! How's Echizen the younger brother of a girl like her?"

"Saa, Momoshiro, do you need a lesson in 'The Birds and the Bees'?" Fuji asked with his normal smile while mentally agreeing with the younger boy about Ryoma's sister.

Momo stuttered, "N-nani! Se-sempai!" He has a large blush covering his cheeks, as Fuji chuckled, enjoying teasing the underclassmen.

"Is that a yes Momo?" Fuji asked, acting innocent. There were a couple of snickers in the background from other regulars.

"Ne, Fujiko! It's not nice to tease him like that...even if he doesn't know about 'that'. Its not like they aren't going to learn about it in class...you remember the class..." Eiji said, glomping Fuji from behind.

"Saaa, your right...'that' class was fun." Fuji told his friend, a smirk coming to his lips, which only made the others in the room shiver. They didn't want to know what to know about what he was thinking, because from the look on his face it meant it would only scare them and their innocent minds.

Closing the locker, Ryome headed to the door, but not before uttering, "Mada mada dane, Sempai's." then left the clubroom leaving behind the rest of the regulars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day and introductions!

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock screeching in her ear. She groaned as she slammed her hand on it so the annoying high-pitched sound would just go away, so she could go back to sleep. But just as she was about to drift back into the land of blissful slumber Nanako's voice rang through the air.

"Kagome! If you don't hurry and get up you'll be late for your first day of school!"

Kagome groaned as she got out of the warm bed, slowly, and headed towards her closet to put on her brand new uniform. Sighing out loud, she grabbed her school books and tennis bags, before heading down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Kagome had just sat down at the table and started to eat when Ryoma came into the kitchen and sat down himself. Nanjiro walked into the room when they both were almost done eating.

"So, Kagome are you excited to go to your knew school? You can make new friends and have them come over some time!" Nanjiro said with a smirk, an all too familiar one she'd seen on a certain monk in the past.

Kagome looked ate Ryoma who stared back at her with a stare that just said 'Yeah right'. Kagome looked back at him and told him in a sugary sweet voice that had everyone in the room staring at her with slight fear; "We'll see. Maybe I will, but you had better not be thinking anything perverted or you'll surly regret it!" After that was said she got up from her seat with Ryoma following.

As they were leaving she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Who said I was going to make friends with girls and bring them home, I might just bring home some guys."

After that was said Ryoma, knowing their father best, quickly shut the front door and they made their way to school. Ryoma, at her side, has a slight smirk, that told her he was holding in laughter as well, as they headed down the steps, they heard the angry yells of their father.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT GO MEET ANY BOYS! AND BESIDES YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DATE YET, KAGOME! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Came one especially loud yell near the end, which forced a small giggle from Kagome's lips and a chuckle from Ryoma's.

**At the school, almost time for her first class.**

Kagome was making her way to her classroom after she had been in the Principal's Office, the elderly man wanted to talk about her joining the tennis team, and also put on a very long, boring speech about how very proud he was to have such a gifted student in his school. All the while Kagome wanted to pull out her hair, because she knew this was going to happen when she was transferred. She had to tell him she would think about joining the girls tennis team, but he also said couch Ryuzaki said she would be glad if she helped train the boys tennis team also, she said she would rather help coach the boy's tennis team, because the girls mostly on the tennis team would rather stand in front of a mirror than practicing their tennis game.

Kagome sighed as she entered her home room. The teacher was sitting at the desk, and grading papers. She walked over to the desk as the students in the room gave her questioning glances that she pointedly ignored at the time. It wasn't as if she wasn't about to be made to introduce herself to the class, being a new student. Kagome and the teacher conversed for a couple of minutes until Miss Yamnai stood up and grabbed the class's attention.

"Class, this is the new student. Please state your name and something about yourself."

Kagome bowed to the classroom. "I am Kagome Eichizen, I'm Ryoma Eichizen's sister, yes, I play tennis, and no I will NOT be joining the girl's tennis team for personal reasons." She said with a smile before she cutely cocked her head to the side. "Please take care of me!" She added with another bow.

Miss Yamnai nodded and pointed to a seat in the back of the classroom, next to one of the guys she saw at the tennis courts yesterday, when she was getting a tour of the school. "Takeshi Momoshiro, please raise your hand. Kagome, you'll be sitting to his right, please take your seat." Kagome sighed before she walked over to the seat assigned to her and sat down, she could tell something was going to happen today, and she didn't know if it was good or bad. Kagome turned to a voice saying,

"Hey your Ryoma's  _older_  sister, aren't you?" Kagome turned her head to see the guy she saw on the tennis courts talking to her. She gave a smile, though she couldn't help the mental wince at the emphasis on older, and nodded her head at his question, about her being Ryoma's sister.

With Momo(before Kagome came in the room)

He was just sitting in his seat waiting for the bell to ring signaling that home room was to start, when he saw the girl who had been with Ryuzaki, the one who said she was Ryoma's older sister, which had him interested. He watched as she made her way to the teacher and conversed for a minute or two, which seemed agonizingly longer to him at the time, before the teacher had Kagome introduce herself.

He hadn't expected her to announce she was Ryoma's sister, considering Ryoma's fan club, and then the teacher pointed to the seat next to himself.

"Takeshi Momoshiro, please raise your hand." Momo did as told and the teacher turned back to Kagome. "You'll be sitting to his right, please take your seat."

Momo watched as she turned and took her seat next to him with a strange grace that didn't go unnoticed. He decided that he had better get his facts straight on this girl before anything else.

"Hey your Ryoma's  _older_  sister, aren't you?" he asked as he got her attention. He saw her turn her head and smile at him, causing him to blush ever so slightly. He watched as she nodded with that smile, as well.

"You're one of the guys from yesterday! My names, of course, Kagome, what's yours. I saw you yesterday on the tennis courts, you a close friend of my brother? You're one of the Saigaku regulars, aren't you?" Kagome asked, a bit excitedly, being nervous about making a new friend and making a good impression on her brother's friends.

"My names Takeshi Momoshiro. You can call me Momo, though. And yes I am one of the regulars and one of Ryoma's friends. So what classes do you have? I can show you to them if you want." He asked, with a smile of his own. He was trying to be nice and play tour guide, not really realizing she'd already gotten a tour, but this was a lucky break for Kagome, since she was already worrying about losing her way. Her sense of direction was, at times, horrid.

"Um... Here." Kagome said as she got her schedule out and scanned over it.

_**Schedule** _

_**Day 1** _

_**Home room...Miss Yamnai** _

_**Japanese...Mr. Sargi** _

_**Gym...Mrs. Mizuna** _

_**Japanese Legend and Mythology...Mr. Katari** _

_**Art...Miss Kunitari** _

_**English...Mr. Inaire** _

_**Physics...Mr. Hinori** _

_**Advanced Calculus...Couch Ryuzaki** _

_**Day 2** _

_**Home room...Miss Yamnai** _

_**Japanese...Mrs. Yusami** _

_**Home Ec...Miss Uzitama** _

_**Japanese Legends and Mythology...Mr. Katari** _

_**Creative writing...Miss Machuda** _

_**English...** _

_**Physics...Mr. Hinort** _

_**Advanced Calculus...Couch Ryuzaki** _

Momo looked up from the schedule, surprised. "You've a lot of your classes with upper-classmen. Are you in eighth grade?" He questioned, looking back down at the schedule.

"Yes, I'm just put in some advanced classes. So, do I have any classes with you?" Kagome asked, switching the subject off of her 'smarts' and back to the schedule.

"Yeah. You have home room with me, obviously. You have Japanese with me, and with Kaidoh. Gym with me and Kaidoh again. Japanese legends with Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai. Art with Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai again. English with me, again. Physics with Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai. Advanced calculus with Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai, and Eiji-sempai. And on day two you'll have Home Ec with Kaidoh and Creative writing with Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai and, Eiji-sempai." Momo told her.

"So who are the others I have class with, friends of yours?" Kagome asked as he handed her , her schedule back, and she put the piece of paper back in her folder.

"Yeah, they are the other regulars. You'll meet them since you have classes with them. And you'll probably recognize them from yesterday."After that said Momo sat down because the bell had rung. The teacher stood up from her desk and stood in front of the class waiting for them to settle down and when they didn't the teacher started talking.

"Okay class, quiet, just because we have a new student doesn't mean you can start slacking off." Instructed Miss Yamnai.

With that said she began the lesson, but not before glaring at a few boys for letting out wolf whistles at Kagome. The girl simply rolled her eyes, sure her uniform hugged her body better than most girls, because of her constantly training, that doesn't mean they have to make a big deal out of it.

Miss Yamnai sighed as she looked at the boys in the room. It looked like a fan club for her has already started and home room wasn't even over yet. She sighed yet again as Momoshiro decided he didn't care for the guys making cat calls and snapped his eyes over at the males, only to get them whispering amongst themselves, wondering if she was already dating the regular. Looks like it would be a long day, she decided to herself, and waited for the class to settle down, yet again, so she could start and say the announcements on what was happening today.

Miss Yamnai glanced at Kagome and could clearly see she didn't like any of the attention the boys gave her. Maybe Kagome was just what Saigaku needed right now, something fresh and new, she could tell that Kagome was going to be just that.

She had just walked out of her Japanese class. Momo said earlier that she has this class with him and another guy named Kaidoh. She saw Momo in the class, but didn't get to talk to him. She didn't get to meet the Kaidoh character he told her about either. The teacher in that class didn't let any of them talk during class, and she was seated by a bunch of guys who wouldn't stop staring at her and it really annoyed her.

And now here she is in gym class. She had just finished changing and hoped they weren't going to play a stupid game and bore her to death. Before she could think anymore on the subject she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Momo walking towards her. She gave a smile, that made some of her fan boys blush, and gave a small wave and started to walk towards him, meeting him half way.

" Hey Momo!" Kagome said in her cheerful voice, while giving him a bright smile, but before she could say anything more a hand wrapped around her wrist and turned her towards that person.

When Kagome turned to the person who had a grip on her hand, she came face to face with a handsome guy. He had light brown hair, his hair came down a little past his eyes but was parted in the middle so he could see. He had magenta colored eyes, and wore the standard boys gym uniform.(if you don't know what a gym uniform looks like, ask someone else cause I'm not patient enough to explain it, so deal with it!)

"Can I help you with something?"Kagome asked as she struggled to get her wrist back, and after a couple of seconds of struggling, she did. The said boy gave her a cocky smirk, and told her."My name is Haru and I'm the president of your newly formed fan club and you are lucky enough to now be my girlfriend." After that said Kagome gave him a weird look, along with Momo who was behind her also gave him a weird look, but which soon turned into a heated glare.

Before Kagome could respond to Haru, Momo jumped in."She's not your girlfriend, and probably never will be. Who in their right mind would go on a date with a bastard like you." With that said and done Momo dragged her to the other side of the gym, where their gym teacher was.(is Momo a little jealous or is he just being a good friend to Ryoma and keeping creeps away from his sister, or just being a good friend to Kags?)

"ok ok everyone gather around!" the teacher called, getting everyone's attention. Everyone did as they were instructed, and gathered around the teacher.

"Ok, I number you of by twos, ones on the left and two's on the right." The teacher yelled over all the chattering students. The teacher started pointing at one student at a time, giving them either a one or a two. When Kagome got pointed at she got a one, while Momo, who was next to her got a two.

"Ok, now go too the sides I told you too earlier!" The students swarmed to get to the side they were assigned.

"Ok now that everyone is on teams" the teacher gave a wicked look, "Lets play DOGE-BALL!" a couple of other teachers came up behind theirs and threw a whole bundle of balls at the students. And thus the war started.

Gym class was now over, and Kagome gave a thankful sigh. Who knew the teachers here were so sadistic.

She opened her locker, and started to change.

"Ah! Echizen-san" a couple of girls called out, coming to where she was standing.

"Hai?" Kagome questioned, she was still in the middle of taking her gym shirt off.

A girl with short brown hair, and green eyes smiled at Kagome as another gril with red hair and blue eyes hid behind her and they both bowed, "I wanted to thank you for saving us from getting hit earlier"

Kagome smiled, she had blocked a couple of doge-balls from hitting the girls in the face, a couple of guys were ganging up on the two and she felt bad for them. It looked like they were going to cry on the game courts.

"Its no problem, they guys were ganging up on you two." Kagome winked at the two as she continued to get dressed, "And I couldn't let them do that."

The two girls blushed, "Arigato!" they bowed again and scurried away giggling. Kagome caught a couple of things they said

_she is really nice!_

_And pretty!_

_Now I know why she got a fanclub so fast!_

Kagome shook her head, ' _great more fans just what I needed_ ' She shut her locker door and headed out to go to her next class.

The class bell had just rung and she sighed. She had to be introduced to the teacher now stood by her as the he quieted the class down.

"Alright. I'd like to introduce you to our new student. She is technically in eighth grade, but has some of her classes with you upperclassmen so be nice. So Echizen-san would you like to tell us about yourselves? " asked as his eyes scanned over the classroom then back at her.

Kagome sighed as he pushed her forward so she could introduce herself. She took a deep breath and gave the class a heart stopping smile as she was thinking,' _Great. By the end of this class I'm probably going to have more people on my list to avoid because they are going to be in my newly formed fan club._ '

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and started to introduce herself to the class."My name is Kagome Echizen and it's a pleasure to meet you all." After that said she gave them another smile before assigned her a seat that was next to one Fuji Shuusuke.

Kagome sat down at the seat the teacher assigned her, and gave another sigh, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She tuned herself in and listened to the teacher giving lectured on some legends and that they would have to pick a legend, and that they would be doing a group project. The teacher said they could have a two person group for the project and they could pick their own partners. When the teacher said they could get up and choose their partners a whole bunch of guy came to her desk, and the girls separated and went to the three tennis players desks. The teacher could be seen smirking at their displeasure.

"Since you are having so much trouble picking a partner I will pick the first group for you. Echizen, Fuji and Tezuka, Eiji. You are the first two teams and I sedgiest the rest of you find your partners so you can start on your project." Mr. Katari said and saw that all four of the tennis players in the room gave a sigh of relief. The students got into their groups so they could discuss what legend they wanted to do.

Kagome and Fuji had been talking about what legend to do when Kagome came up with an idea."How about the legend of the Shikon No Tama?" she asked the Fuji, and he gave her questionable glance.

" I never heard of that legend, what's it about?"Fuji asked Kagome. Kagome gave a smile as she started to explain it.(sorry if you don't like my explanation, but it is kinda heard to explain than it looks.)

"OK, it all started four hundred and fifty years ago. (I think that's right.) There was a Priestess named Kikyo; she was a kind Priestess who was loyal, and loved by all those around her. She was asked by demon slayers to be the protector and to keep pure a sacred jewel that can give any who hold it great power. It can also grant any wish made to it, which was another reason why it was so powerful, but then she started to care for a bandit who was burned from head to toe even his face was completely burned off. His name was Onigumo.

Onigumo became obsessed with Kikyo; he had to have her no matter what but he couldn't move. When he was strong enough he called upon all the demons in the area to have his flesh and make him a new body that was strong enough to take Kikyo as his. Thus becoming an evil demon named Nuraku.

At the same time Kikyo started to befriend a half demon named Inuyasha. And they fell in love with each other. Kikyo had asked Inuyasha to use the sacred jewel to become a full human instead of only half. Then they could always be together and her job as protector would be over.

But Nuraku had the power of forming into anyone he pleases, so he turned into Inuyasha and struck at Kikyo and said. "Fool, I never had the desire to become human." And with that he took the jewel and put it back in the temple. You see; he really didn't want the jewel all that bad at the time. He really just wanted Inuyasha and Kikyo to hate and despise each other.

Then the real Inuyasha came; Kikyo shot at him with her bow and arrows but she missed. Inuyasha felt betrayed so he ran to the temple and took the jewel for him to become a full fledged demon instead of human. He started to destroy everything but before he could start to leave Kikyo shot a subduing arrow that would seal Inuyasha to a tree forever and this time she didn't miss. But Kikyo was seriously hurt from the blow Nuraku gave her and told her little sister Keade to burn the jewel along with her body."

"The girl was said to be from five hundred years in the future. She was born with the Shikon jewel inside of her body. She released him from the tree her had been pinned to by Kikyo fifty years prior. The jewel was stolen by a crow demon and when it tried to get away, she shot it with an arrow with a sacred arrow. Unfortunately, she shattered the jewel as well. Then they teamed up to find the shards in hope of completing it and rid of the world of its presence. On the way to search for Naraku and the other shards of the jewel they had made friends with a monk named Miroku, a fox cub named Shippo, a demon slayer named Sango, and her fire cat named Kirara.

(Not going to go into all the details of their adventurers if you don't know it go ask someone else.)

After the bloody bath of the battle with Naraku, the miko purified the shards. About a week later the miko was betrayed by her group. They said she was no longer needed. All she was good for was for detecting the shards, and that since the jewel was now complete, she was no longer needed. The demon slayer, Sango, the Monk, Miroku, the half demon, Inuyasha, and the dead priestess, Kikyo, went after the defenseless and betrayed miko. They had betrayed her in the worst ways. The half breed had killed her family by starting a fire in her time where she had escaped and killed them instantly.

No one knows what had happened to the miko from the future. Some say that she was killed by the one she fell in love with. Others say she escaped and lived her life to the fullest. No one really knows for sure. But to the people who have meet her say that they would never forget her. To those few people who knew the miko wished for her safety and hoped for her return some day. Some say to be waiting to this very day."

Kagome looked at Fuji."That is what it said in a scroll I read. So do you like this legend or do you want to do a different one that's ok too."

He smiled at her antics."No. I like this one. Though it seems not every legend has their happy ending, now do they?"

"No they don't. Who knows though, the legend could be true and she could be very happy where ever she is at." Kagome said trying to change the subject a little bit.

"You do have a different perspective on things, don't you?" Fuji stated, and almost laughed when she pouted.

"We still have some extra time. So what do you want to talk about?" Kagome said to him as she looked at the clock.

"So Kagome-chan are you going to join the tennis team?" he asked trying to start up a conversation.

She laughed nervously."Not exactly. I'm going to help out the boys tennis team. I had a choice to join the girls tennis team or help out the boys team, and I would rather help out with your team then the girls. But couch Ryuzaki might just make me train with you guys."

"Why is that? And why do you think Couch Ryuzaki would do that?" Fuji asked

"Well to be honest with you, I saw the girls tennis team, and they weren't very strong. Most of them were just standing there trying not to break a nail or mess up their hair. And I don't think Couch Ryuzaki would just let me sit on the sidelines, don't you agree?"Kagome told him with a smile.

"I guess you're right about that." Fuji said with a little smile. They had kept talking until the next class.

The bell just rung and all the students where hustling to get to their next class, Kagome looked down at her schedule."So I have art with Miss Kunitar and then Lunch."she thought to herself as she looked for her classroom.

It took a couple of minutes to find the right class room. She walked in and to the teacher's desk.

"Can I help you with something?" Miss Kunitar asked without looking up.

"Um yes I'm a new student." Kagome told her, a little amused that the teacher was not really interested what was going on in the class, but in her sketch.

"Oh...Yes.. They told me you were coming today. Um.. I'll have you sit at the back table." She told Kagome while looking around at the tables.

Kagome nodded and went to sit at the back table. There were only two people sitting there. There was Fuji who she had already meet and another guy who had red hair, and who was talking to Fuji. They both looked up when she sat down and she just flashed them a little smile, and then turned her attention the teacher that was now talking.

"Alright you have the whole class to draw one very detailed piece of work, or you can paint one." Miss Kunitar told the class, as she sat back down and got her own sketch book out.

Kagome had got out her sketch book and started to draw the thing that came in mind was a transforming demon.

This one demon portrayed a girl with long, long black and red hair, shimmering like the stars at night. It swayed to the breeze, twining around her as she danced her transformation dance. She raised a single hand that had began turning into that of a dogs paw, and the other cradled her chest. She wore a silver gown that was slightly translucent, allowing the viewer a slight peek at her attractive figure. Her face were still that of a human's, though bright blue eyes twinkled at the night sky. Behind her held no background. Her entire person-the swirls of her hair and the silk of her skirts-occupied the entire lower portion of the painting. The night sky slowly appeared over her hand, as though it was merging with her soul.(Not my description, it belongs to my friend, so if you don't like it don't come complaining to me)

Kagome stopped when she has added the last bit of color, with her colored pencil. She was just there thinking, but some one brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wow, Your really good." the person told her.

"Um name is Kagome, and you are?" She asked politely, her eyes shinning as she smiled.

"My Names Eiji. Nice to meet you." the person now known as Eiji said to her, but before they could talk any more the bell rung, signaling it was lunch time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kagome had just got her lunch and was sitting under a tree watching the sakura blossoms as she ate. She didn't even notice the people coming until one of them spoke up.

"Hey Kagome!" someone yelled. Kagome looked to her left and saw a Eiji and Fuji. Kagome sat up strait and gave them a smile as she saw them sit down next to her.

"Hi Eiji, Fuji," She looked at the other two and gave them a short nod as a greeting.

"So how do you like the school so far Nya?" Eiji asked

"Umm... it has its ups and downs." she said with a nervous laugh. Fuji gave her a cirouse look, and asked, so what is it's down?"

She gave a sighed and breathed out "fan Clubs"

Eiji and Fuji gave a knowing look. "So you got a fan club?" Eiji asked, and received a nod in return.

"Momo saved me from the president of the fan club this morning in gym."Kagome said as she gave a little laugh.

"Momo? Kagome aren't you a ninth grader?" asked Eiji with a carious look on his face.

"No. I'm an eighth grader, but I have some advanced classes." Kagome told him as she went ot her bag where her schedule resided. After looking through her bag for a couple of seconds she brought her schedule out and handed it to Eiji. After receiving the schedule Eiji looked down at it, and Fuji also looked over to see Kagome's schedule.

_**Schedule** _

_**Day 1** _

_**Home room...Miss Yamnai** _

_with Momo_

_**Japanese...Mr. Sargi** _

_with Momo and Kiado_

_**Gym...Mrs. Mizuna** _

_with Momo and Kiado_

_**Japanese Legends...** _

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

_**Art...Miss Kunitari** _

_with Fuji and Eiji_

_**English...Mr. Inaire** _

_with Momo_

_**Physics...Mr. Hinori** _

_with Oishi and Eiji_

_**Advanced Calculous...Couch Ryuzaki** _

_with Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji_

_**Day 2** _

_**Home room...MissYamnai** _

_with Momo_

_**Japanese...** _

_with Momo and Kiado_

_**Home Ec...Miss Uzitama** _

_with Kiado_

_**Japanese Legends...** _

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

_**Creative writing...Miss Machuda** _

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

_**English...** _

_with Momo_

_**Physics...Mr. Hinort** _

_with Oishi and Eiji_

_**Advanced Calculous...Couch Ryuzaki** _

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

Fuji and Eiji looked up from her schedule, and then gave it back to her.

"You sure do have a lot of advanced classes. Moat of your classes are with the upperclassmen." Eiji told her.

Kagome gave a light nod. Then there was an uncomfortable silence, that is until Fuji decided to speak."Kagome didn't you say you were going to help out the boys tennis team instead of

joining the girls tennis team. Why didn't you want to join the girls tennis team, might I ask."

"Because the girls tennis team is mostly made out of fan girl for the boys tennis team, trying to show off, and get the attention of one of the regulars, I assume." Kagome told them a mater of factly.

Both Eiji and Fuji sweatdroped."So Kagome what are your hobbies?"Eiji asked trying to change the subject so he could learn more about her.

Kagome gave a surprised look when he asked her that, but quickly turned into a thoughtful look."I like photography, I always have my camera with me. I also like to read...hmmm..I guess you can also say I like martial arts and other types of fighting, and I like ketanas ans about you guys?" They both told her what they liked to do and they had kept on chatting until the bell that signals that lunch was over sounded.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two latter."she said as she dusted herself off, and gave them a little way bye and made her way to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Kagome was on her way to the tennis courts. She had just got out of her last class. Her day hadn't been that bad. She had made a lot of friends. Just a couple of hours ago she meet Oishi, Eiji's double partner. She had been surprised when she had walked into physics and Eiji had clomped her, it almost gave her a heart attack.

**Flashback**

" _ **Kagome!" was all she heard and the next thing she knew she was clomped from behind. She turned her head and saw red hair, and she only knew one person with red hair.**_

_**Kagome sighed as she felt the hot glares from the fan clubs. Some were meant for her and some were for Eiji. She was about to say something when a voice cut her off even before a word could come out of her mouth.** _

" _ **Eiji let the poor girl go. She needs to breath." a voice called out. Kagome looked over to her left to see a average looking guy walking over to them.**_

_**Kagome could hear Eiji give a nervous laugh before letting her go. She gave a sigh of relief when he did let go. Kagome straitened up and looked at her savior.** _

" _ **Thank you." Kagome said as she gave him a smile.**_

" _ **No name is Oishi(don't know full name and to lazy to go look it up.)." the guy, now known as Oishi, told her, as he returned her smile.**_

" _ **My names Kagome Eichizen. Nice to meet you." She said in a polite voice and gave a small bow.**_

" _ **Kagome how was your last class with Momo." asked a hyper Eiji**_

_**Kagome gave a small laugh and Oishi just shook his head."It was fine but the teacher was a bore, I think half of the class was a sleep." Kagome said trying not to laugh at his hyperness.** _

" _ **Half of them were asleep, was Momo one of them?" Eiji asked**_

_**Kagome gave a nod."Yes he was I think he was snoring a little too." she said as she laughed. She saw Eiji snicker and Oishi just shake his head as he headed to his seat.** _

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome sighed as she finally made it to the tennis courts that the boys tennis team practiced at. She knew this training with them would be interesting. She remembered what the couch had told her after class was out, and asked her to stay after so she could talk to her.

**Flashback**

_**Kagome sighed, She had just finished her homework that couch Ryuzaki had given them. The bell then rang. She started to gather her stuff up, until Ryuzaki's voice rang out and told her to stay after class so she could talk to her.** _

" _ **You wished to talk to me?" Kagome asked as she stopped in front of her desk in the front of the room.**_

" _ **Yes I wanted to talk to you about to nights tennis practice." The couch started off. Kagome nodded showing her that she was listening.**_

" _ **Your going to be practicing with us so I'm just giving you a little warning...Our practices are ...very...unusual. Just giving you a fair waning if you wanted to back out." the couch told her. With that said she excused her.**_

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome sighed. She knew something was going to happen during this practice, the thing was she didn't know if it was good or bad, and she didn't know if she wanted to know. She sighed again as she saw the regulars come out of the locker room.

They spotted her as she made her way over there. Some of them waved as she made her way there. Kagome sighed yet again, she could tell this was going to be one interesting practice and that this would be one of many unusual practices with the regulars.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Kagome sighed as she made her was to the boys tennis courts. She knew that some thing was going to happen she could feel it, but she didn't know what was going to happen. One thing was for sure she better keep her guard up because if she didn't, who knows what could happen. As she made her way towards the tennis courts something caught her eye.

A petit looking girl with long brown braids practicing tennis by herself, but what really caught her eye was the girls chocolate brown eyes filled with determination even though she fell or missed the ball.

Kagome's eyes soften as she watched the young girl miss the ball and fall again. She sighed as she made her way to the poor girl. She picked the ball up which rolled a few good yards from the klutzy girl. As Kagome stood in front of the girl Kagome held her hand out to the girl.

"Are you alright." Kagome asked as the girl looked at her hand.

"y..yyes." the girl stuttered.

Kagome gave a small smile and gave a small chuckle. "You know my hand isn't going to bite you."The girl blushed and took the offered hand and gave a quick thank-you.

"So I couldn't help but watch you as you practiced. I was woundering did you want any help." Kagome told the blushing girl.

"Thats ok I wouldn't want to burden you. Um.. Miss..." the girl started as she waved her hands infront of her fast but stopped as she tried to figure out who she was.

Kagome brought her hand to her lips and gave a small laugh. "Its ok you wouldn't be a burden. Your one of the first girls that I have had the pleasure of meeting that is truly interested in tennis. By the way my name is Kagome. Kagome Echizen, and what is your name?"

"My names Sakuno 's nice to meet you." the girl now know as Sakuno bowed in respect.

"Its nice to meet you Sakuno. So why don't we start on your improvement. By the time I'm done with you, your going to be a very strong opponent." Kagome told the girl as she started instructing the girl on how to improve her form.

On the tennis courts with the regulars and Coach Ryuzaki

The regulars were all watching on how Kagome was teaching Sakuno her forms. They say how sakuno had already improved a little by her help.

"She's something. Don't you agree?" Shuusuke asked smiling like he always is.

"Yay she is. Saku-chan isn't falling anymore!" Eiji put in happily.

"What's she doing now?"Momo asked as he watched Kagome draw a circle on the school wall, then started instructing Sakuno on something they couldn't hear. They watched as Sakuno try to aim for the circle that was drawn on the wall. They watched as Kagome said something ans Sakuno stopped, and Kagome went behind Sakuno and put her hand on Sakunos and moved her arm the right way so the ball got strait into the center.

"It looks like she's trying to get her hand eye coordination better by having her try to hit the same spot over and over again until she can do it without the circle that is drawen." Inui observed while taking notes on the two.

"I wounder why she's coatching Sakuno though. Have any ideas, Nya?" Eiji asked curiosity taking over him.

"Ryoma have any ideas why she's couching Sakuno?" Taka asked

"She probably saw how determined Ryuzaki is and sees she could become a good tennis player with the right gaudiness."Ryoma told them.

Couch Ryuzaki smiled as she watched how interested the team, minuse Ryoma, have become interested in Kagome."Alright First year and second years on courts 1-4. Regulars on the last two.

* * *

A couple of hours later

With Kagome

"Alright thats enough for now." Kagome said to Sakuno as she bent down to get something out of her bag. Pulling two water bottles out.

"Here. Catch." Kagome said throwing the water bottle to Sakuno, who fumbled with it before catching it.

"Thank you Kagome." she said as she opened the cap to the water bottle and took a drink.

"So how about we meet again tomarrow and we'll go over what we did today and I'll teach you a few things tomarrow. We'll also be running with the boys team. I don't think Couch Ryuzaki will mind...Now that I think about it, are you two related in some way?" Kagome asked

"Umm. Yes. She's my gradmother.I curntly and living with her." she said as she watched Kagome get her things together.

"Why don't you ask her about it tonight. If she says yes we'll start the harder training tomarrow." Kagome said as she stood up with her tennis bag. "Its time for me to go. Come to morning practice with your grandmother and we'll start practice."with this said Kagome made her way to Ryoma, who was waiting for her by the changing room.

Dinner at the Echizens.

"We're home" Kagome and Ryoma said as they walking into the house.

"Good. Dinners ready. Come and sit down," Nanako yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome and Ryoma sat there things by the stairs and made there way to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Ryoma. Kagome. How was your day." Nanako asked trying to get a conversation started at the dead silent table.

"Ok" Ryoma said as he took another bite of rice and gave Kagome a look out of the corner of his eye as her say her give him a wink meaning to not protest against anything she was going to say so she could rile their father up.

"Mine was good. I made some new friends." Kagome said getting her dads attenchin.

"So whats the name of your new girlfriends." Her dad asked with a perverted grin.

"Her name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. I've started helping her on her tennis too. And the others names are part of Ryoma's tennis team, there're regulars. Eiji Kikumaru, Takashi Momoshiro, Tezuka Kinumitsu and Shuusuke Fuji, and there're all  _really cute._ " kagome told them all as she emphasized the really cute part.

Kagome got up from the table as she watch her father go deadly pale and Ryoma chock on his drink.

As Kagome made her way upstairs she heard her father yell. "IF ANY OF THOSE ARE YOU'RE BOYFRIEND ...mmhnm."

Kagome laughed as she hard that Nanako chastising him about not yelling in the house. Kagome laid on her bed and though about how fun her new school is and drifted of to sleep, not knowing her sleep would only be filled with memories and nightmares.

* * *

With Sakuno

"Ummm... Grandma...um." Sakuno stuttered.

Ryuzaki looked at her granddaughter with a knowing look. "Yes Sakuno?"

"Ummm... I was wondering if it was ok if I could practice with the boys team. Kagome said it would be a good idea. Kagome would take me out sometimes just to practice with me though. She thought it would be a good idea if I did the running and some of the other exercises with them though. Kagome also wanted me to come to morning and after school practices, but I had to first get your primishion. So is it alright if I do?" Sakuno asked fastly but not fast enough that her grandmother wouldn't understand her.

"Yes that's fine. You should go to bed since you have a long day tomorrow. Good night Sakuno." Ryuzaki said.

"Thank you and Good night." Sakuno said bowing and headed to her room to bed.

"She's growing up. I can't wait to see her improvement with the help of kagome" Ryuzaki said to herself as she too headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Kagome stood outside the gates of Seishun Academy, waiting for both her brother and her history partner. Tennis practice has just ended so they should be here soon.

Humming lightly Kagome turned at the sound of footsteps and saw the entire Seigaku tennis team walking towards the gates.

"Hey Ryoma, tell Otou-san that I went over to Fuji's house would you and let Nanako know that I won't be eating dinner. I'll grab something on the way home."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at his senpai.

Feeling eyes boring into his back, Fuji turned away from talking to Eiji to see who was staring at him so intently. When he saw the fierce glare that the younger boy was giving him, he couldn't stop the amused smile that drifted upon his lips. "Can I help you with anything, Ryo-chan?"

"Don't call me Ryo-chan, Fuji-senpai. And why is my sister going to your house."

"Are you jealous Ryoma-chan. Don't worry, I'll have your sister home before eight." Fuji couldn't help but tease the younger male.

Ryoma just glared before turning his head away from the smiling idiot.

"Ryoma. Fuji and I are partners for a school project. I am going to his house so we can work on the assignment."

"Why can't you go to our house to work on it? Or the library? Why do you have to go to Fuji-senpai's house?" Ryoma was nearly pouting as he looked up at his sister with his golden cat-like eyes resembling those of a sad and kicked puppy.

Which had Eiji practically cooing at the sight, Oishi and Taka smiled, Momoshiro laughed, Kaidoh blushed and turned his head away, Inui started scribbling in his notebook about what, who knows, Fuji chuckled and Tezuka remained expressionless but the look in his eyes softened a bit at the display. It was obvious that the younger boy loved his sister and didn't want her anywhere near Fuji.

Kagome bit her lip lightly, "You are just too cute Ryoma" exclaimed Kagome as she hugged her younger brother, "But if we go to our house, father wouldn't let us get any work done with his hovering or dragging Fuji away to play a game of tennis or whatever. If we go to the library we would be hounded by the people that are in there now, working on their own projects. So going to Fuji's house is the only other options." stated Kagome as she ruffled his head after taking the cap off. "I'll be fine, Ryoma" she smiled and lightly kissed his forehead before placing the cap back on his head.

Tezuka cleared his throat and stepped forward, "If it will make you feel better, Echizen. Kikumaru and I would also be there to work on our own projects."

Ryoma sighed, "I guess. Just as long as she isn't left alone with Fuji-senpai."

Fuji pouted a bit. "You hurt me with your words Ryoma-chan. Don't you trust me."

Ryoma stared at the older male blankly and bluntly stated a 'No' before turning away from the group and stared walking away. "Kagome-nee-chan, better be home before eight and unharmed. If she comes home with any marks that has not been there, I will make you pay." he stated without glancing back and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Momoshiro smiled and waved at the group before taking off after the younger boy, "Oi, Echizen. Let's get some burgers!"

"That was interesting" smiled Oishi as he and Taka left after saying their own farewells.

Inui and Kaidoh left together, Inui telling the younger about a new training regiment while also saying good-bye to the other four.

"Nya...ochibi-chan is very protective over Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled, "Ryoma has always been like that. So shouldn't we be leaving?"

Fuji nodded his head and led the three towards his house.

~..~..~..~..~..~ ** _Fuji's household_** ~..~..~..~..~..~

"Take a sit any where and I will be right back with some snacks and drinks."

Kagome took a seat one of the couches and opened her bag to get out her notebook and pencils before setting them down on the table. "Have you guys thought about a project yet?"

Eiji shook his head and took a seat beside her on the couch. "Not yet...but we were thinking about doing it on a group from the feudal era...um..." Eiji turned and looked at Tezuka, "Who was that group, Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka looked up from a book he was flipping through, "The Shichinintai!"

Kagome looked surprised at the answer, "Really. That's facinating."

"Why do you say that?" asked Tezuka with a raised brow.

"The band of seven. I have heard about them. An interesting group."

"Did you and Fujiko-chan think of something yet?" called Eiji bouncing slightly on the cushion.

"We were deciding between two different ones. The legend of the Shikon Jewel or a myth about a young half kumori demon named Shiori. I want to do the latter but I will have to ask Fuji what he would prefer to do when he comes."

Just than Fuji appeared holding a tray filled with snacks and bottle waters. Setting the tray down on the table Fuji took the seat on his partners un occupied side and grabbed his bag. "So have you decided what you wanted to do?" he asked with a smile.

"Hm, what about the young half demon girl."

Fuji nodded his head and hummed, "Would you mind telling it to me. I don't recall hearing the tale before?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Shiori was a young girl about 7 or 8. She was a half demon. Her father was a kind hearted bat demon by the name of Tsukuyomaru, who was also the leader of a tribe of bat youkai's who continuously attacked the nearby village. Tsukuyomaru fell in love with a human woman from the same village, Shizu. who became pregnant and soon after had given birth to his daughter. Not wanting his family and their home destroyed Tsukuyomaru went to his father and had demanded the attacks stop or he would quit his duties as guardian over the barrier that protected the tribe."

"What happened next?" asked Eiji who was staring at the female Echizen wanting to know what happened. Even Tezuka and Fuji seemed interested.

"Well Taigokumaru, the previous leader and Tsukuyomaru's father, did stop attacking the village. A few years later though, Taigokumaru had killed his son and the tribe of bat demons once again started attacking the village. Killing whoever they pleased.

Shiori, because of her birth as a halfbreed , she was outcasted, Not liked by the humans for having demon blood and hated by the demons for having tainted blood. She was bullied constantly by a group of kids from the village and often went home with injuries.

Shizu, Shiori's mother, often felt sadness for the life her daughter was forced to live because of what she was. A half-demon.

The villagers blamed them for the bat attacks and so when Taigokumaru came to them and made a pact that said he would stop attacking the village if his granddaughter Shiori was handed over to him. They were all to eager to get rid of her.

The villagers gave the girl to the bat ruler, even against the mothers protesting and pleas that they not take her daughter, thinking that everything will be alright now with the demon brat gone. But they weren't for Taigokumaru did not up hold his end of the deal and the attacks continued.

It was around this time that a group of travelers arrived consisting of their own half demon, a Inu to be exact, a young miko, a fox kit, a monk, a demon slayer and a nekomata. They arrived at this village seeking something. The person that controlled the barrier of the bat clan. The inu hanyou was told that if he killed the person controlling it and absorbed it's blood than his sword would absorb the power to break barriers. And they needed this power in order to defeat an evil that had been plaguing the lands."

Eiji gasped. "Oh no. Did the dog kill the little girl, nya!" he whimpered

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Upon finding out that the person who controlled the barrier was a child and an hanyou like himself, he could not bring himself to kill her, because he knew all to well what it was like growing up an outcast and unwanted for what he was.

The group decided on a different approach and stayed in the village. That was when the bat demons attacked again but this time the village had heroes to defend them. The Inu hanyou defended the villages even after they showed such dislike towards them, and tried to destroy Taigokumaru for his wickedness but just like with his other enemy, he could not break the barrier to attack. During the fight however, Taigokumaru made one major error that caused him to not only lose the fight but his life as well, he revealed the truth behind the death of his son and how he was the one to have killed him. Shiori upon hearing this rebelled against her grandfather and forced him out of the barrier which caused an opening for the inu hanyou to use. Calling out his ultimate attack, the half dog demon slain Taigokumaru with an attack called the backlash wave.

After the battle Shizu and Sjhiori found out the real reason the group had come. Handing the blood red crystal that gave her the power to make the barriers, Shiori told him by destroying the crystal he will gain the power that he had sought.

But when he tried to break the crystal Taigokumaru spirit manifested and tried to kill both Shizu and Shiori but he was stopped by a barrier that formed around them by Tsukuyomaru. The half dog demon finally destroyed the evil bat demon. The blood red crystal broke in two and when it did so the half demons sword absorbed it's power turning the blade a crimson red.

And so finally with the threat of the bat demons gone, Shiori was free to go back to the village and live with her mom again where she lived a rather peaceful life and she was much happier knowing that her father spirit was still watching over both her and her mother."

Fuji smiled. "It's a nice story!"

"Your a great story teller, Kagome-chan, nya. It sounded like you were actually there when you were speaking about it." smiled Eiji as he latched onto Kagome's shoulder.

Giggling Kagome looked over at Tezuka who nodded briefly before looking at his book.

Fuji grabbed his notebook. "Let's get started on this assignment then. Have you two decided what your going to be doing?" he questioned glancing at his best friends who was nodding his head enthusiastically causing a smile to form on his lips.

"Were going to be doing it on the Shichinintai, nya."

"Well I can't wait to hear about it.

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

Ryoma glared at the three older teens, "You are late!" he called

Fuji smiled. "We apologize Ryoma-chan. The time got away from us and before we knew it, it was nearly eight. On our way here we decided to get some dinner, you don't want your sister straving right."

Ryoma grunted. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he called out.

Kagome uttered a quick good night before the door was slammed shut.

"Saa..." Fuji chuckled, "What an over protective brat, that Echizen Ryoma is..."

"Nya...but ochibi-chan is a cute brat" smiled Eiji.

Tezuka shook his head. "Let's go!"

The two boys nodded and together they headed towards out of the temple grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven:** _

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Kagome slammed her hand on the alarm clock. Lifting her head out of the pillow, she looked at the clock.

It read, 6:30 a.m.

"I have a half hour to get ready and be at school." Kagome muttered to herself, as she quickly got out of bed.

Fifteen minutes later

Kagome sighed as she grabbed her bento and put it in her bag. It took her longer to get ready than she thought.

"I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled as she left through the front door.

Kagome was running tying to make it to practice by 7:00 am, but knew she wouldn't make it. Slowing down to a walk, Kagome sighed to what seemed to be the millionth time that morning.

Kagome about jumped when a car pulled up next to her. She looked at it curiously when the door opened.

"Kagome, need a ride?"

Kagome's face brightened.

"Yeah...thanks a lot." Kagome said as she got into the car.

When she got into the car, in the drivers seat, a young woman with brown hair was driving. The woman turned around and greeted Kagome with a smile.

"I'm Yumiko Fuji, Shusuke's older sister. It's nice to meet you." Yumiko said giving Kagome another smile.

"It's nice to meet you Fuji-san. My names Kagome Echizen." Kagome greeted, giving a small bow while sitting down.

"You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Yumiko or nee-chan." Yumiko laughed, as she turned around and started driving.

"Ummm...sure.." Kagome mumbled softly, but load enough for both of the passengers in the front to hear.

"So Kagome how did you and Shusuke meet?" Yumiko questioned, eyes holding curiosity as well as something Kagome couldn't identify.

"We have some classes together and I also am apart of the tennis club." Kagome explained, messing with the hem of her skirt. There was something about the woman that made her nervous.

"How long have you been into tennis?"She asked, looking up in the mirror of the car to see the reactions and body movements of the young girl.

"Since I was...hmmmm...I think five or so...what do you do Yumiko-nechan." Kagome asked, blue eyes shinning with the innocence of the question.

Yumiko smiled, as she heard Kagome call her nechan, beside her Shusuke could be seen watching how his elder sister and new friend reacted to each other.

"Oh, me?...Well I'm a clothes designer. You should come over some time and I'll show you our new line!" Yumiko chirped happily, just thinking of ways she should get Kagome to be her modal for her new line of clothing.

Kagome, thinking that it would be interesting, agreed to do so sometime. She actually was curious of what Yumiko's clothing designs looked like.

The younger Fuji in the car then asked Kagome, "So what do you plan on teaching Sakuno-chan at practice today?"

She gave a smile while answering, "If Coach Ryuzaki will allow it, she might be doing the same practices we do but I may have to continue helping her with her swing and improving her eye coordination."

After Kagome gave that answer, Yumiko stopped in front of the school gate just as Ryoma was walking up. The younger Echizen raised a brow curiously as Kagome and Shusuke stepped out of the car and Kagome thanked Yumiko again for the ride before the older Fuji sibling drove off.

As Kagome was complimenting Shusuke about how nice his sister seemed, the two older teens noticed Ryoma staring at them.

"Hi Ryo!" Kagome smiled, greeting her brother cheerfully.

"Why did you two come to school together?"Ryoma demended giving a small glare at Fuji, who just gave Ryoma a amused look.

"Ehehehe I was running late and he offered me a ride so I wouldn't be late." Kagome told him, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Ryoma nodded in understanding, before following them to the tennis courts for practice.

Tennis courts

Kagome had just entered the tennis courts with Fuji and Ryoma, when suddenly kagome was glomped from behind.

"Gome-chan! Ohayo!" A hyper voice said happily.

Kagome smiled when the hyper boy let go of her, " Ohayo Eiji."

"So what are you doing here so early?" Eiji questioned, curious about his new friend, but before she could answer Coach Ryuzaki, fallowed by Sakuno, called for everyone to gather.

After everyone was gathered Ryuzaki started to talk. "As you know the Nationals are coming, so the other coaches and I have put together a training camp which will last a month, the principal has approved it, you will gather your homework in a two days time and meet here in the morning and we will set off, is that clear!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Ryuzaki smirked, "Good one thing before I dismiss you, we will be having a couple people joining us at the camp." she motioned Kagome and Sakuno forward. "Kagome and Sakuno will be practicing with us from now on, Kagome is training Sakuno at the camp half the time and the other half will be with the regulars. Now that this is understood, your dismissed." After this Ryuzaki left the courts, leaving behind a chatting tennis club.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight:_ **

The day passed quicker than the Echizen siblings thought. Before they knew it, they were already at afternoon practice with Kagome helping Sakuno with her eye coordination and the two girls running with the boys around the courts. There were a couple of times when Sakuno had tripped but she kept up with Kagome and the boys... even though the guys were trying their best to beat each other into finishing so they wouldn't have to drink Inui's tea.

After practice was over and they were given papers for their parents/guardians to sign, Kagome and Ryoma headed home with Momo following them on his bike.

"Hey, Kagome. You excited to be training with us for an entire month with us?" Momo asked.

Kagome gave a light smile to him, replying, "Yeah, I am and Sakuno-chan seemed to look forward to it as well. But I wonder where the training camp's gonna take place..."

"As long as there's somewhere for us to sleep and eat, it shouldn't really matter." Ryoma stated in a bored fashion. Sometimes, his sister worried too much. But what made him think a bit about if there was any sleeping arrangements planned for the Training camp.

"Wait, Echizen... I'm curious too. The paper with the information that we were given didn't tell us the location." Momo pointed out, remembering that he didn't find anything about the setting of their training camp.

The younger Echizen just shrugged as they came into view of the Echizen home. After waving goodbye to Momo, Kagome and Ryoma went inside to have dinner.

Once seated and ready to eat, Nanjiro- Kagome and Ryoma's father came in and tried to strike up a conversation, "So how was your day today?" Although, he was hoping that Kagome didn't get a boyfriend who was one of Ryoma's friends from tennis.

Ryoma just shrugged as Kagome answered for both of them, "Tomorrow, the tennis club is going to be gone for a month to train for the Nationals. And since I'm also a part of the Boys' Tennis club, in a sense, I've been invited to go with them while training Sakuno-chan." The younger Echizen looked to Nanjiro to gauge his reaction about his older sister being stuck training with a bunch of guys from the Boys' Tennis Club.

Nanjiro was deathly pale before he practically yelled out that he forbid Kagome to go with the guys for an Entire month and saying that the worst that could happen would be her coming home pregnant.

The part of Kagome coming home pregnant made both Kagome and Ryoma almost choke on what they were eating or drinking. Well, Ryoma spewed out his milk while Kagome choked on her rice. Ryoma's mother scolded her husband for thinking that his own daughter was that kind of girl.

After dinner was through, Ryoma's mother signed both Ryoma's and Kagome's permission slips before Nanjiro left to call Coach Ryuuzaki about the training camp. Once in their respective rooms, they started packing what they needed for the trip in the morning.

Morning came with the Echizen siblings leaving the house early and each taking a slice of toast to go. Both of them wanting to be there early, they ran as fast as they could to where they were suppose to meet the others.

Making it in time, they were greeted by Sakuno who was waiting for the others with Ryuuzaki-sensei and handed their permission slips in. Kagome apologized for the call that Nanjiro gave to Ryuuzaki-sensei but Ryuuzaki just smirked, "Don't worry about it Kagome. He's just worrying like any father would for their daughter. I also assured him that you would be coming back not pregnant."

Kagome and Ryoma groaned at that while Sakuno looked on confused.

(Oh, to be naïve and innocent...)

After the others arrived, they boarded the bus. Since Kagome was on the bus last because she was helping load everyone's bags and equipment on, she was left looking for a seat before finding an empty one next to Tezuka, just across from Ryuuzaki and Sakuno.

Before they drove off, Kagome looked at the information sheet again. She was still bothered about the location of the Training camp. Turning to Ryuuzaki, she asked, "Ne, Ryuuzaki-sensei... where exactly is the training camp gonna take place?" Her question caught everyone's attention, most likely because they were curious as well.

"Hm? I didn't write the location down?"

"Gome-chan's right. We were never told where we were going to be for the month." Eiji said from his seat with Oishi, behind Tezuka and Kagome.

Ryuuzaki told them the location but none of them expected Kagome's reaction.

Tezuka was the first to notice that she went as white as rice flour while looking like she was trying to stop herself from shaking. "What's the matter?"

Kagome glanced at him, "I... just remember that place from when I was younger and taking summer camp. Not too fond memories during my stay there the first time."

"Why?" Oishi asked, curios as what she would say.

A long pause stretched out before Kagome answered, "I had heard from a lot of people, and learned from experience that the place is haunted."

"Haunted?" Everyone asked. Even Kaidoh who looked like he was dreading what would be said next. Sure, he may be one of the toughest tennis players but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of certain things from the occult.

"It's said that in one of the cabins, at a certain time, you could hear the furniture being moved around while footsteps can be heard through the cabin leading to the bedroom where the door will start rattling like someone's trying to get in. On the night of a full moon, you could see phantoms walking on the lake surface before disappearing after they see you. Inhuman apparitions creep just on the boarder of the forest. Unnatural sounds can be heard from outside after dark. And there are a couple of times when you'll be able to see ghosts from the past standing at the foot of your bed as you sleep." What Kagome said made a couple of the regulars gulp in fright (Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Sakuno) while the others looked skeptical but still couldn't help but get shivers.

"Y-your kidding right?" Momo asked, hoping she was just trying to freak them out, but to his dismay she shook her head no.

"We'll just have to see when we get there, right."Kagome said smiling, and the regulars all suppressed a shiver.

* * *

Kagome's eyes started to drop, they had been on the bus for an hour and a half, and frankly she was starting to get bored. Sure there was plenty of people to talk to but she didn't feel like talking. Closing her eyes, her head hit Tezuka's shoulder as she drifted into sleep, making him look up from his book and glance at her. His eyes softened as he looked at her sleeping face, but the next thing he knew a bright flash occurred.

Tezuka turned forward and saw Fuji, who sat behind Ryuzaki and Sakuno, holding a camera, and smiling.

"Saa...that is going to turn out nice." Smiling again Fuji sat back down, before he could get yelled at, but on the inside Fuji had a weird feeling in his stomach and when he saw the look in Tezuka's eyes, it made it worse. For now he would have to keep an eye on the two and make sure nothing happens. Looking down at his camera, his grip tightened around it, the picture on the screen on display.

Fuji looked out the window, his smile fading a little, the picture of Tezuka and Kagome still on his camera screen, _'I'll have to really watch out for Tezuka, if I don't something between them could happen.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine:_ **

The jerking of the bus coming to a stop was what had woken Kagome from her nap. Groaning a bit and looking around with sleepy eyes, she yawned a bit before trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Through all this, Tezuka waited patiently to fully wake up. The Seigaku tennis captain noticed that she hadn't lifted her head from his shoulder, even after being woken up.

Lifting her head, Kagome then noticed that she had fallen asleep on Tezuka's shoulder. Sitting up while still a little groggy, saying, "Sorry about that. I didn't know I fell asleep on you."

"It's alright." Tezuka answered as most of the guys got off the bus to go use the restroom or get something to drink or eat. In all honestly, he really didn't mind that Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder. It was also because he really didn't have the heart to wake her up when she looked so peaceful.

Stretching her arms up, Kagome looked around before asking, "Where are we?" most of her surroundings looked familiar.

"We're at a rest stop to let everyone use the restroom or whatever before we continue to the camp." Tezuka got up from his seat, and offered his hand to Kagome, which she gladly took., "Thank you." Kagome said and Tezuka gave a nod idicating she heard him, and fallowed him out of the bus.

When Kagome steped off the bus she was gloped by eiji, "Kagome-Chan! Come on there is something in the gift shop i want to show you!" Kagome nodded, and was pulled off by Eiji, Kagome waved bye to Tezuka and let Eiji drag her to what he wanted to show her.

As Tezuka watched Kagome get dragged to the gift shop, Fuji walked up behind him also watching Kagome disappear into the building before speaking, "Kagome-chan is really something…"

Tezuka looked to him from the corner of his eye, "What are you trying to say, Fuji." He noticed that the prodigy was acting a little strange since he had taken that photo of him with Kagome sleeping on his shoulder but he didn't know why.

Fuji shook his head, still smiling, "Nothing really… just that it would be a shame if someone decided to snatch her from right under one of our noses…"

Tezuka truned to Fuji, giving him his full attention, "What do you mean by that?"

Fuji just smiled at him, "saa...i wounder..." he said and walked away to the gift shop to find Eiji and Kagome.

Tezuka was left behind, woundering what Fuji was implying, 'If he wants a challange, then that's what i'll give.' was his last thoughts before he fallowed Fuji.

Kagome and Eiji were in the gift shop, and were surrounded by a whole bunch of hats, some had different shapes, and some even lit up. When Fuji and Tezuka walked in they were greeted with Kagome and Eiji laughing and making funny faces at each other, while they had the silly hats on. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at the two, while Tezuka watched them, but if you looked close enough you could see a small smile.

As Kagome was about to try on another hat that looked like it belonged to a joker, someone's hand landed on hers, making her look behind the hat to see a guy giving her a smirk that would take a girl's breath away.

The guy was good-looking with naturally wild hair and a slight mustache. He seemed like he was still in college with how he looked no older than her. She saw him look over her up and down, checking her out from head to toe. His smirk grew as he turned on his so called "charm".

"Hello there… what's a cute face like you doing at a place like this?"

Kagome gave him a discusted look, "Well not for you, that's for sure."

The guy smirk was still in place and grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Hmm, that's what you say now, but i'll change your mind."

"eww, no thanks." Kagome pulled her hand out of his and rubbed the back of her hand where he kissed on her jeans.

"No one can resist my charm so you better get used to it." When he said this his eyes darkened and pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her waist and his face in the crook of her kneak. Kagome could feel him smirk against her skin. The fact that he was touching her gave her the shivers.

Fuji and Tezuka saw this and couldn't help but feel the urge to tear that bastard a new one while Eiji was starting to get pissed. But they soon notice Kaidoh walk up behind the guy and hissed. The guy turned to Kaidoh and looked like he was frozen stiff out of fear because of the evil look Kaidoh was giving him and he spoke, "You know she wants you to leave her alone…"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the guy took off squealing like a girl and yelling to a couple of other guys that he'd wait in the car. In the process of running away, he nearly pushed Kagome to the ground. Luckily Kaidoh caught her before she hit the ground and hurt herself.

Silence carried on before Kagome wrapped her arms around Kaidoh saying, "Yay, Kaidoh. You're my hero!" Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheak and let him go. Kagome giggled when she saw the blush across his face.

"No problem." He mumbled, and turned away, walking it the oposite direction. In the back Fuji and Tezuka could be seen glaring at Kaidoh, until he was out of site.

"Hmm, we should be getting back on the bus, shouldn't we?" Kagome asked, bringing Fuji and Tezuka out of their thoughts.

Looking at his watch, Tezuka could see that she was right. He then called out to any others who were still in the gift shop to head back to the bus.

As everyone headed back to the bus, Ryoma picked up something from the shelves and quickly made his way to the cashier to pay for it. What he had bought was a tarot deck for Kagome since she had forgotten to pack hers the night before. The style was similar to her original deck but he had a feeling that Kagome would want something to occupy herself with before lights out.

Making in way to the bus, he found his sister sitting next to Tezuka again at their original seat before stopping.

"Kagome, here." Kagome looked at the paper bag before looking to Ryoma as he spoke, "a little something since you left your old deck at home." After setting the bag in her lap, Ryoma made his way to his seat next to Momo.

The older Echizen sibling looked to her brother before opening the bag to see…a tarot desk, a smile broke out on Kagome's face.

The older Echizen sibling looked to her brother before opening the bag to see… a tarot deck; a smile broke out on Kagome's face. Turning to the back, she called out, "Thanks, Ryoma!" her reply was one of his rare smiles before she turned back to the front and started to open the new deck as the bus started to make its way on the rode again.

As she looked through the major Arcana, she was just in awe at the art and the beautiful colors used. Heck, even the dark and ominous Death Card was a beautifully masterpiece… same with the Devil Card.

Tezuka could see her glee and looks of awe as she started to look through the minor arcane. Even though he wasn't really one for the occult, he himself knew that girls liked fortunetelling and Kagome was no different from that department.

Wanting to start a conversation with her, Tezuka found himself unable to say anything, let alone how to start.

"ne, Kagome what did you get?" Fuji asked.

Looking up from the card, her eyes clashed with Fuji's open eyes, "A tarot card deak, i left mine at home."

"Hmm i didn't know you were into tarot cards, my sister likes them too." He told her, catching her attention.

"Really, Yumiko-nee-chan?" a puzzled look on her face.

"Yup, she loves them." The conversation continued, while Tezuka inwardly fumed at Fuji being able to start a conversation with her so eaily.

Kagome and Fuji's conversation went to testing Kagome's skills in tarot reading. It was interesting especially when Kagome asked Tezuka to draw one of her Tarot cards before showing it to her. Seeing that the card he had drawn was The Lovers Card upright, Kagome commented, "Nice, Tezuka. There's a chance that you'll be having a new girlfriend in your future." The sly grin on her face was enough to make the Buchou blush ever so slightly.

The bus came to a stop, but the laughing and joking on the bus could be heard off of it. There were other buses that were by them when they stoped, Kagome asumed it was the other teams, that were also going to be attending.

"ahh we're finally here!" Momo said as he got off the bus. There were murures of agreement as the rest filed off the bus. When all were all off the bus they were greeted with a group of boys and a couple girls.

"It looks like you guys finally made it, Seigaku." A voice cut through all their talking.

Kagome looked for the owner of the voice she knew that voice, She hadn't heard it for awhile though, so she couldn't be sure.

"ahh, we got delayed on the way up here, Atobe." Tezuka said greeting the Hyotai captain. Kagome grinned, as she saw him, and saw the look of shock in his eyes when he saw her, and then it turned into a smirk.

"hmm, i didn't know you got a new addition to your team Tezuka." This made all the teams look at her.

She scowled, " Hmm, you really know how to make someone uncofertable... _Kei-chan._ "

Atobe twitched at the horried nickname, while the rest of them tried not to laugh, Kagome could hear momo and Eiji behind her repeating the nickname before laughing.

"I thought i told you to stop calling me that, ame-chan." He twitched, trying not to loose his cool.

"I will when you stop calling me that...didn't Lina teach you anything." Kagome asked, eyes narrowed.

"Hmm, speaking of Kaa-san, she would love to see you again. Last time i heard she wanted to take you shopping in pairis." Kagome pailed at that satement, and eveyone was stairing at them like they grew a second head.

Kagome pailed even more when Atobe got his cellphone out, "You wouldn't dare..." Atobe only smirked.

"If you call her i will make sure that every picture from when you were four to twelve will be posted everywhere." Atobe almost droped his cellphone when he heard that.

Then before the two could continue talking, Fuji stepped in, "Saa, would you two be kinda enough to fill us in how you know each other?"

Kagome and Atobe stoped, "Are mother's knew eachother, and we were always draged around by them."

"Why the nicknames? 'Kei-chan' we can understand for Atobe… but why is Kagome nicknamed 'Ame-chan'?" Oishi asked, trying his best not to laugh when Atobe twitched again at the nickname.

Everyone noticed Kagome blushing while Atobe tried to hold back a laugh but was failing miserably as she answered, "There's two reasons for that…"

"One of them being because her middle name is Ame; the kanji for 'rain'." At Ryoma's answered, Atobe just continued to laugh until his gut started to hurt while Kagome turned a deeper red color.

Everyone just blinked before Inui asked, "And what's the second reason?"

They witnessed Kagome fidget as she continued to blush before muttering something they almost couldn't hear over Atobe's laughing.

"What was that, Kagome-chan? We couldn't hear you." Fuji spoke cupping his ear.

After a while Kagome replied a little louder, "Kei-chan gave me the nickname because when I was three and was given too much candy, I…" she ducked her head before finishing, "… I ran around in the rain naked…"

There was total silence until everyone started to crack up laughing. Kagome could see their faces it was funny, it was either in shock, or a couple of them coucking on their laughter, until they couldn't hold it in anymore.

Kagome's blush continured to deepen, "I hate you all right now.." She mumbled, but load enough for them to hear.

"Its not that bad." Atobe said, but only got a glare in respnce.

"You know I have plenty of stories to tell them when you were little too, like at my brithday party when i was four...you remember that, that is when i gave you your nickname, isn't it Kei-chan. " Kagome couldn't help but smirk when she saw all of the color leave his face.

"Hmm yes, if i remember correctly, you had your mom and buy 'that'." Everyone wanted to know what 'that' was now.

"Nya, 'Gome-chan, what is 'that'." Eiji asked, wanting to know what made Atobe Keigo so nervouse.

Smirking Kagome looked at Atobe for a second before turning her attention back to Eiji, "The party, was just a small thing, my parents, and Atobe's. I got a special birthday present from him, I actally dared him to do it, but i had no idea he was going to do it at my birthday." Kagome laughed at the memory, "He was dressed in a nice lolita outfit, he made a really nice girl, expecilly with the hair extentions, and makeup. But he can't really walk in heals very well."

This just made not only Seigaku laugh but it also made Atobe's teammates laugh as he continued to blush just as badly as Kagome did when she explained the reason behind her nickname. Atobe took a glance at Tezuka only see his shoulders shaking from his contained laughter.

Really, Tezuka never thought that Atobe was like that as a kid. What Kagome did as a kid was funny in a cute way but what Atobe did was just disturbingly hilarious.

Soon Ryuzaki came with Sakuno and had everyone settle down and gather to hear the sleeping arrangements. Kagome noticed a couple of the other teams and remembered how Ryoma talked about a couple of them. Ryuzaki the spoke up, "Alright, for sleeping arrangements… Fudomine take Cabin 3… Rikaidai take Cabin 5… Hyotei take Cabin 6...and Seigaku take Cabin 4…"

Kagome's eyes widened before she felt someone tap her shoulder before seeing Momo looking at her with apprehension, asking, "Say Kagome… which cabin was the one you said was haunted?"

The older Echizen sibling chuckled nervously as the guys stared at her before she answered, "Heh… um the cabin that's haunted is… Cabin 4."

In reply, some of the guys just lost all color on their faces…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten:_ **

Since Kagome was more familiar with the camp, it was agreed that she would lead the guys to Cabin 4 before leading the other teams to their own cabins. With each step the guys took, Kaidoh, Momo, Eiji, and some of the freshmen grew more nervous while letting their imaginations run wild about how Cabin 4 was going to look and what will happen during their stay.

'Kagome-chan said that a lot of things happen in that cabin… but what about the rest of the camp grounds…?' Momo thought, not able to stop his palms from sweating.

Kagome could see how bad Momo and the rest of the team, or most, were nervous on staying in the cabin that they were assigned and sighed as she came to a stop in front of it.

Kagome smiled, "Here is is...I'll be back after I take the rest of the teams to their cabins." She couldn't help but smile when she saw Momo pale as he saw the cabin.

Because of the stories that were told about the cabin being haunted, it was mostly left abandoned and was sometimes neglected letting some of the paint on the outside start to peel with old and dead vines creep up on its outer surface along with all other signs of neglect, it really looked abandoned and like a true haunted cabin. And the fact that the cabin had Asia's unlucky number didn't give much comfort or the benefit of doubt about it being haunted.

Kagome turned to the rest of the guys, "Fallow me and I will take you all to your cabins now." She turned around and headed down the gravel path surrounded by trees.

As they came closer came to Cabin 5, the other guys saw a huge difference in appearance between it and Cabin 4.

This raised a question with Fudomine's captain, Tachibana, "Kagome-san, why does Rikaidai's cabin look different from Seigaku's?"

Turning to the captain, Kagome answered with a straight face, "Because of the stories of the haunting had always went on in and around the cabin, along with its location near the lake being one of the gateways to the other side, the cabin had been left almost abandoned and neglected."

"Hehe, haunted? There's no way that the place is haunted since there's no such thing as ghosts." Yagyuu of Rikkaidai said, skeptical about the supernatural and paranormal. For all he knew, all of this was based on superstition.

"Then I am guessing you don't believe in the supernatural?" Kagome asked, with the slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"No...and do you Kagome-san?" Yagyuu asked, curious, she didn't seem the typed that would believe in things like that, but one could never tell.

Kagome turned smiling at him and the rest of the group, as she started walking backwards, "Of course! I lived at a shrine most of my life...so why wouldn't I believe in it? You haven't the slightest clue what is around you!" She turned her heal around as she gave a light giggle at the groups stunned expression.

"You lived at a shrine most of your life...? You didn't live in the states with your parents and Echizen?" the curious voice of Kirihara asked.

Kagome blinked before she stopped, the rest coming to a stop also, "I guess since no one asked...i never had to explain why I moved here...your the first ones to really ask..." Kagome's eyes darkened, her lips went into a thin line, "well...where should I start..."

Everyone was quiet, especially Atobe since he knows the gist of it all. He was waiting to see how Kagome will act once she told everyone.

With a sigh, Kagome looked up at the cloudy sky that wasn't blocked by the trees before she started, "I guess… to make a long explanation short and simple… Ryoma and I are really half siblings." Turning her attention to the boys and seeing their confused expressions, she elaborated, "We have the same father… but different mothers."

"How the heck did that happen?"

"Before my dad went to America, he was high school sweethearts with my mother. Some time after he returned to Japan for a while, they started dating again but it wasn't the same. They just grew apart and felt it was best to break up… but before he went back to the states for good, they spent one last night together. I was born out of wedlock a couple years before dad married Rinko, Ryoma's mom."

Once they were shown where their cabins were, Kagome went to leading Hyotei to their cabin by taking another route. Hyotei was silent as they followed before Atobe gave a soft unnoticeable sigh and making his way to Kagome before resting a comforting arm around her shoulders and bringing her into hug.

Kagome gave him a soft smile before returning the gesture as if to say that she was fine even though she could feel that everyone was tense about her telling them about what happened to her family.

After leaving Hyotei at their cabin, Kagome made her way back to, what she always loved to call "Hellish Cabin 4". She chuckled at the memory of when she first spent the night at the old cabin, as frightened as she used to of the events that took place. She used to get so easily scared of what went on there but now that she looked back on it… the thrill of it all was actually fun since there wasn't any spirits that meant any ill intent.

'They were never full-scale poltergeists to set off any deadly alarm. But I wonder how the guys will take the events as the spirits sense that we're their new guests after so long…' Kagome thought with an excited grin before said grin faltered a bit at the memory of one thing that just wasn't nice.

Turning to the forest, Kagome's expression became sober… knowing what lurked in the shadows of the forest.

"As long as everyone stays within their cabins after eleven in the evening, they're all safe from wetting or shitting themselves." She muttered to herself. Whatever lurked in the forest was harmless but the noise it made and the way it looked wasn't really comforting…

When her team's cabin came into view, Kagome picked up her pace a bit before hearing couple of the regulars and the freshmen, who came with them, start to scream.

Kagome sighed as she ran to where the scream came from, ' they must have done something stupid.'

As she reached the cabin she opened the door, and was greeted with the site of four scared freshman in the corner with two regulars, Eiji and Momoshiro.

Kagome shook her head, "what is going on here?" All the regulars turned their attention to her.

The freshmen and Eiji and Momo ran to her, the freshmen grabbing her legs and talking a mile a minute just scared of what could've spooked them while Eiji and Momo did the same, only holding her. Not wanting to get winded by so many trying to talk to her at the same time, Kagome struggled out of their hold and hollered, "ONE-AT-A-TIME!"

Once everyone was quiet, she gave a sigh before asking calmly, "Now calmly guys… what happened while I was gone?"

Sakuno gathered up the courage to speak for everyone, "Um… we were just unpacking when we heard a noise. We looked around to see what it could be before Eiji-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai came in, asking if we wanted to look around the camp. Then all of a sudden some of the furniture started rattling and one of the old ornaments on the wall just flew across the room and almost hit Horio-kun!"

"Then we heard someone telling up to get out of the cabin before some sort of figure appeared, looking bloody." Eiji added almost looking like he was about to cry out of fright.

After everything that was said, Kaito started to look pale while the others looked around the place nervously.

Kagome's brow furrowed a bit before asking Horio, "Horio-kun… did you say anything about ghosts not really existing?"

"Uh… I may have said something along those lines… why?"

"Because one of the ghosts here is a wanderer, and she's VERY touché about people insulting ghosts, considering that she is one."

All of the people glared at Horio as he backed up to the wall scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Kagome sighed, shaking her head, 'It seems like this visit will be...very entertaining.

Kagome smiled at the boys, "Anyway why don't we all unpack! Then we can go to the dinning hall where Sakuno and I can start cooking, and well along with anyone who can ACTALLY cook."Kagome gave a sideways glance at Ryoma.

The regulars noticed this and gave curious looks when Ryoma pulled his cape farther down so they couldn't see his face.

Kagome saw Sakuno who was silently giggling off to the side, she grinned, "Well Sakuno and I are going to the separate room in the cabin! So come tell us when your done unpacking!" Kagome grabbed Sakuno's are and dragged her through the door that was in the end of the cabin. It connected to another room, mostly for the Councilors, but since they were girls they needed a room to themselves...they didn't want to bunk in the same room as guys...it would be HIGHLY embarrassing...for both parties.

After Kagome and Sakuno were gone, Horio turned to the others saying, "M-maybe what happened was just a trick or something?"

All his fellow freshmen and upperclassmen looked at him like he was nuts since they all saw that there was no way that what had happened was a trick.

Ryoma sighed before speaking, "There's no way Kagome can lie about the paranormal, especially when she's been here before and experienced these happenings first hand. It's best to listen to her advice about speaking insultingly about the dead." With that said, Ryomo went to unpacking his things.

The others started to follow his example with a couple agreeing about heeding whatever Kagome could tell them about what happens in the cabin. This went double for Kaidoh, Momo, and Eiji.

Once everyone was done unpacking, Ryoma knocked on the door, telling the girls everyone was done unpacking.

Coming out of the room, Kagome led them to the Mess Hall after the other teams had met them outside the cabin since none of them really knew the way.

As they arrived all the other teams had arrived, and there were some couches from other schools there too, Kagome smiled and waved at Coach Ryuzaki.

Kagome turned to Ryoma and the rest of the team, "I am have to go see Coach Ryuzaki, she wants me to be there for the announcement and the revealing of the schedules." Kagome smiled at them before dragging Sakuno with her to see Coach Ryuzaki and the rest of the couches.

After Kagome and Sakuno left to see their coach, Fuji spoke up asking Ryoma, "When Kagome-san mentioned her and Sakuno-chan making dinner and letting anyone who can cook to help them, why did Kagome-san look to you, Echizen?"

"Oh yeah! O-chibi, do you really know how to cook?" Eiji asked, really curious.

Ryoma's brow twitched slightly under the brim of his cap before shrugging. It was true that Ryoma can cook but he wasn't as good as his sister or mother, even though they've always told him that he had a knack for cooking.

"Nothing." Ryoma gave a slight glare at Fuji who brought it up. He didn't want his team mates knowing...it was kind of embarrassing.

Some of the team was about to protest until their attention was called up front.

"Ok, Ok everyone calm down and take a seat."

The announcement was just welcoming them to the camp, to how long they were going to stay, as well as awareness of the rules and the curfew of when lights go out, woods are off limits unless you have a guide with you, and what time every one should wake in the morning for breakfast and morning training. And the schedules, as Kagome announced, were just times of training to take place as well as what time meals will be. Before the meeting was adjourned, it was also mentioned that a couple days before they leave for home, everyone can have a few days off relaxing, playing around and such.

Once everything was said and done, it was time for dinner with those who were able and willing to cook making their way to the kitchen. Kagome stayed behind a bit, looking to her brother as if silently asking him if he was coming to help cook or not.

When he sighed and stood up Kagome grinned, and headed back to the kitchen to see who showed up. There was Oshitari Yuushi from Hyotai, Fuji Yuta from St. Rudolf, Kirihara Akaya from Rakkai Dai, and from Siegaku it was Eiji Kikumaru, Takashi Momoshiro, Fuji Shuusuke, and Oish. (forgot his name sorry Y.Y) And Sakuno was there, and now Ryoma.

"Ok...lets get started..." Kagome pointed to people form Siegaku, "You all are in charge of the main course...well except Eiji and Ryoma. You two will be making desert with me!" Kagome smiled, "Now GET STARTED!"

Everyone started to get to work, about an hour in Kagome was cheaking on how everything was going and stopped by each person to see what they were doing.

_**BOOOOOOMMM!** _

This was what echoed through, fallowed by a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven:_ **

Kagome rushed out of the kitchen to see what was going on and coughed to conceal the laughter. It would seem a storm had started at some point and when the thunder boomed so close to the cafeteria several of the boys had screamed in fright.

Kagome watched in amusement as Atobe and Jackal tried to pry Gakuto and Marui off of them. Kamio had his arms around Shinji who just blinked. Dan was clutching Akutsu's shirt while Sengoku teased the little boy. Horio was hiding under the table with both Kachiro and Katsuo.

Fuji Syuusuke chuckled as he walked over to stand beside Kagome, his blue eyes focused on the cowering Mizuki. Yes Fuji took great pleasure in seeing the rat scared.

Some others were cowering as well which just served to further amuse Kagome and Fuji.

"Oh come on you scared-y cats. I thought you were boys, suck it up and act like one instead of a bunch of pansy's." called Kagome "It's just thunder." with that said Kagome turned and entered the kitchen again with a chuckling Fuji behind her.

"It's okay!" came a soft whisper causing Kagome to turn to the direction the voice came from only to see Yuuta kneeling beside a cowering Sakuno who had her hands over her ears and eyes clenched shut.

"Yuuta, why don't you take Sakuno out of the kitchen and stay with her!" called Kagome as she walked over and helped the younger girl to her feet.

"Uh, okay" Yuuta responded wrapping an arm around the brunettes shoulder and stirring her out of the kitchen area.

"Well, let's get the food finished before the boys out there wet themselves in fright" Kagome giggled as she walked over towards Eiji and her brother to help with the desserts.

"Was Gakuto one of them?" questioned Oshitari pushing his glasses up higher on his nose as he looked over at the female Echizen

"Oh yeah" giggled Kagome "Funny. I wonder how they would react to ghost's?" this part was whispered so only Ryoma and Eiji heard the comment. The latter grinned at the thought of his rival being scared while the former just shrugged uncaring.

"Ok! So back to cooking! Does everyone know there tasks and what they are making?" Kagome asked, looking around the room.

It took a little bit to get everyone back on track after the little scare incident, but after it was everything was coming together rather easily.

About an hour later, food was done and being served. Kagome was happy, boys in a kitchen wasn't something she liked very much.

She could only shudder at the thought of teaching the others to actually learn how to cook.

"Ne-chan?" Ryoma saw her shiver and wondered what was wrong. His sister just smiled and shrugged it off and started helping taking the food out to the others in the dinning room.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and watched her movements though the whole dinner.

* * *

After the food was served and everyone had there fill, the desserts were brought out which consisted of five strawberry cheesecake, and five three layered death by chocolate cake that dripped with chocolate syrup, whip cream and strawberries decorating it.

Marui practically leaped at the table when the desserts were brought out by Eiji and Kagome, if Sanada hadn't reached out and grabbed the back of the red heads jacket preventing the sugar manic from devouring the desserts.

Everyone stared in astonishment and awe at the desserts.

"Well, don't just sit there, help yourselves!" Kagome called out with a smile.

Marui was about to do just that when Sanada just tightened his hold on the geniuses jacket. "Marui!"

Yukimura stood up with a smile, "Why don't you guys take the first pieces. After all you were the ones who made it."

Eiji, Kagome and Ryoma shared a glance and looked at the other kitchen helpers. Fuji just smiled.

"Yes, Kagome-chan, Ryoma-kun and Eijiko, since you three made the desserts why don't you three take the first pieces."

"Well, okay, I guess" Kagome shrugged her shoulder, grabbing a plate just like Eiji and Ryoma did before taking a slice of the strawberry cheesecake as did Ryoma while Eiji took a piece of the three layer death by chocolate cake.

"There we got the first slices. So now would you guys come up and eat now." called Kagome.

Marui not being able to resist the same order twice especially about the delicious looking sweets practically ripped his jacket away from the fukubuchou's hold and leaped at the table holding the food of the gods.

The other Rikkai Dai members shook there heads but followed along with everyone else.

Kagome laughed, she had to give the people here credit, they were all interesting at-least. She took a bite of her cake and watched everyone around the table.

Sadness crept into Kagome as she remembered how she used to do this with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and the rest of her friends in Feudal Era.

How she missed it.

Ryoma who was still watching his older sister was starting to get worried. He and only a couple other people noticed Kagome's change of moods, but no one said anything and contiued to eat the dessert that was in-front of them.

**In the cabins**

Kagome sighed and collapsed on the couch in between Tezuka and Fuji.

Ryoma took a seat on the couch stool by his sisters feet while Eiji and Oishi occupied couch across from theirs with Momoshiro, Takashi, Kaidoh and Inui sitting in the chairs by the kitchen table while Sakuno, Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio sat on the carpeted floor in the center of the two couches.

"Tired?" asked Tezuka glancing at the female Echizen.

Kagome shook her head, "Bored." she replied turning her head to glance at the older boy flashing a smile at him before she reached forward and tugged on her brother's shirt lightly. "Come here, Ryo-chan!"

Ryoma grunted before moving forward so he was sitting on his sisters lap while she took off his cap and made him lay his head down on her chest as she ran her nimble fingers through his silken strands. Ryoma practically purred at the sensation and burrowed deeper into his sister's gentle hold as he closed his eyes.

Fuji chuckled, "Ryoma-chan is like a big baby!" he commented in amusement, he enjoyed seeing this side of their 'baby boy'. Eiji and Momoshiro laughed while Kaidoh hissed, Inui scribbled in his notebook, Taka and Oishi smiled at the siblings and Tezuka's eyes softened greatly at the display.

The happy moment was ruined though when a sudden eerie shrieking sound was heard.

Eiji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and the freshman's, minus Ryoma, turned pale white, eyes widened in fright.

" **G...GHOST!"** was yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Enjoooy! =Snickers=
> 
> Also what other charcter interaction would you like to happen in the next chapter? More of RyoKag brother sister relationship? Fuji? Or Yuuta maybe? Yukimura? Ect!


End file.
